


spare the rod

by mintfrosting



Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dominance/submission, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Praise Kink, Sexual Content, This is pure filth, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintfrosting/pseuds/mintfrosting
Summary: “Do you think I’m spoiled?”





	spare the rod

**Author's Note:**

> Let's say Lucy is 18.
> 
> Not sure where this would fall in the timeline, not that it matters. Probably, you know, after ep 8.
> 
> Lucy is actually the Most Useless Lesbian (but Nancy is at a close 2nd)

Lucy is lying on the bed with a plate of sliced figs and a glass of port wine. Her ears and neck are adorned with jewels, and her bodice is trimmed with ruffles and lace. She’s propped up on several pillows, legs spread beneath her dress and white stockings on display.

Nancy stands leaning on the doorframe. She’s wearing skirts today, and her flowing dark hair is simply tied at the nape of her neck. Her angular face seems softened by affection, her blue eyes full of warmth. She looks gentle and womanly, like a caring and maternal sort of figure - the sort who offers to take girls in, buys them fresh figs at the marketplace and lets them drink her best liquor. Her eyes trace along the lovely curves of stockinged legs and pushed-up breasts while Lucy lifts the glass to her lips.

What a beauty she is... Nancy feels herself sigh. This girl will be her downfall.

Lucy sees her staring while she swallows her sip, and her lips curve upward in a subtle but mischievous smirk.

“Do you want some fruit?” she asks.

Nancy glances down at the plate. She can’t help but wonder if Lucy means more than just the figs, naughty girl that she is... But Nancy doesn’t answer in words, just pulls the curtain shut behind her and comes to sit on the bed. The girl plucks a slice from the plate, smiling as Nancy leans closer to take it in her mouth.

“Do you like it?” Lucy asks.

Nancy nods as she takes another slice.

“Hey, that’s enough,” Lucy tells her, smile gone.

“Silly girl. I’m the one who paid.”

Nancy pops the piece of fruit in her mouth. Then she leans over Lucy to take some liquor, too. Lucy could protest again, but Nancy is leaning so close, suddenly flooding her senses with the scent of tobacco and cloves. Lucy is brought back to the memory of Nancy leaning over her just the night before, lips against her neck while her fingers worked a smooth and steady rhythm between her thighs. With hushed words between them in the candlelit dark, they were joined in their heat and carnal pleasure, both giving in to lust.

Lucy tries to let go of that thought while she watches the older woman sip from her glass. But Nancy can see the amorous way she stares.

Her voice comes out husky as she reprimands the girl. “Don’t look at me like that.”

Lucy tries to look away. “May I have my drink back?” she asks, sounding perfectly casual.

Nancy takes another sip. “My girls would like their pillows back,” she says.

But Lucy is so comfortable reclining like this.

“Am I not your girl?”

Nancy tries not to laugh at that.

“Do you think I’m spoiled?” Lucy asks her then.

Nancy considers that but doesn’t say a word. It seems she might agree, but she’s not about to say it. Instead she hides her expression in drink.

Lucy reaches to take back the glass, setting it aside. Then she sits up and reaches for Nancy to press a kiss against her cheek.

“I could spoil you,” she offers. Ever since the first time they kissed, she’s been wanting to touch each other constantly, needing to be shown that she’s desired by Nancy and none other. The older woman has consumed her thoughts.

But Nancy won’t have it. “It’s still daylight, sweet girl,” she says. “We can’t be doin’ that now.”

Lucy plays with her dark waves of hair. “You don’t want me to lick your cunny?”

The sound of those words rushes through her like a blazing fire. “God,” she says, almost whimpering. What a little minx, to tempt her like this...

Lucy adjusts her skirts and climbs in her lap, legs astride her so they’re face to face and perfectly close. “Won’t you kiss me?” she asks, looking in her eyes with a sweet sort of trust.

Nancy glances at the doorway to make sure the curtain is closed. Then she takes Lucy’s face in her hands to kiss her on the mouth. The way Nancy kisses her is tender and lovely, but Lucy is distracted by the feeling of her gloves.

“Take those off,” she says.

Nancy squints in confusion for a second, then gets to pulling off her gloves while Lucy giggles at her.

But Nancy’s not smiling. “What are you laughin’ about?” she asks.

Lucy’s face is stuck in a cute little grin, fingers stroking at her chest. “Nothin’,” she says, and gives a gentle tug at the fabric of her shirt.

Nancy takes her face again, soft and warm in her hands, and gives her another kiss. Lucy’s tongue darts against her lips, and she deepens the kiss in return. Reluctant as she may seem sometimes, Nancy loves to give the girl what she wants.

Lucy smiles when they’re done. “You like to spoil me, don’t you,” she says.

Nancy doesn’t answer, but her lips tug toward a reluctant smirk as she reaches to take a piece of fig.

“Open your mouth.”

She feeds the fruit to Lucy, fingers brushing at her lips, eyes watching her swallow. Her eyes dart lower, and she’s clearly staring at her chest. So Lucy leans up and wraps her arms around her shoulders, thrusting her breasts into her face. Nancy kisses her there like she’s been desperately wanting to, hands clutching at her hips, breaths hot against her silky smooth skin.

“Oh, my sweet girl,” she says, caught up in desire. “You will be the end of me.”

She doesn’t want to be such a letch, doesn’t want to give in and be so easily tempted, but there’s simply no hiding that it’s awfully easy for Lucy to tempt her. Nancy presses endless kisses against her chest and up her neck, holding her close like she’s afraid to let her go.

“Come,” she says finally, lying on her side against the pillows so that Lucy can lie beside her. Nancy grabs her thigh to interlock their legs while they kiss, tugging Lucy close to give her pressure where she needs it. It’s a terribly dirty thing to do, but covert enough not to make Lucy start laughing or talking about indecent acts again.

Or so she thought.

“You could lick me first,” Lucy tells her as soon as their lips break apart. Her eyes are sparkling, cheeks flushed with desire - and she’s laughing alright. “Do you want that?”

God, she does. To lift up Lucy’s skirts and just get to work, taste her desire and feel her fingers in her hair… Lucy’s been such a good girl when Nancy goes down on her, caressing her hair with gentle strokes and helping to keep it out of the way. She lets Nancy grip hard at the flesh of her thighs, lets her be in control even while knelt between her legs…

Now Nancy’s crossed a line in her thoughts, and she can’t go back. She wants to tease the girl and make her really want it. But she’s just a bit too slow, and Lucy decides to play coy.

“Guess not then,” she says, and pulls away for a sip of wine. The glass is nearly empty now. “Why don’t you get me more to drink?”

What a rude and impudent girl…

Nancy grabs her by the jaw and brushes her lips up against her ear.

“Good girls should beg if they want their cunny licked.”

Those words make a rush of heat pool between her thighs. “Oh,” she says, breathless, and hurries to put down the glass. “Please, won’t you do that for me?”

“That’s not good enough, Lucy.” Nancy kisses at her cheek, and her touch is more gentle, but her words are stern. “You’ve got to beg.”

“Please, Nancy.” Lucy’s thighs press together. “I want it.”

“You’ll have to be quiet,” Nancy tells her, fingers tracing the curve of her collarbone.

“I will,” Lucy says.

“Will you bite your tongue?” Nancy asks her. “Or will I have to punish you?”

Lucy’s already trying not to moan. “I’ll be quiet,” she says. “I promise.”

Nancy squeezes at her shoulder. “Will you be a good girl for me?” she demands, breath hot against her cheek. “Let me spread your legs apart, keep you pinned against the bed?”

Lucy squirms, totally frustrated. “You talk too much,” she whines. “Don’t you want to give me what I want?”

Then Nancy speaks right up against her ear, and her voice is dripping with disdain. “You are spoiled,” she says. “You’re a filthy little minx and you’ve got no manners.” She takes a breath. “No, Lucy. You won’t get anything before you’ve let me come in your mouth.”

Lucy is gasping, affected beyond belief. “Yes, Nancy.”

Nancy strokes her hair with tender affection.

“That’s my good girl.”

Then Lucy starts to giggle like the impudent girl she really is. “You’ll have to be quiet,” she tells Nancy, looking up in her eyes.

She’s caught off guard, not sure what to say. But the answer is clear. “You can punish me if I’m not.”

Lucy thinks that’s funny. “You’re joking,” she says. “I could never do that.”

“I know, sweet girl.” Nancy gives her a kiss. “You know I would never hurt you?”

She nods. “You’d rather spoil me, of course.”

Nancy tries not to smile at that. She strokes at Lucy’s hair, reluctant to answer out loud.

“Yes,” she says finally, very matter-of-fact.

“Well don’t fret,” says Lucy. “I won’t disobey you.” She starts pulling up at Nancy’s skirts. “Besides… I like the taste of you much better than port.”

 

 


End file.
